SmackdownLove
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: She's the new diva on Smackdown because of her ex boyfriend. When some "miracle" happens to her, and when her best guy friends helps, when would the ex-boyfriend be in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: I only own Haylie, Ally belong to coolchic79260)_

It was Tuesday night and of course it meant Smackdown tapings and a certain Punk Diva was very not happy of the fact that she got moved to Smackdown.

"_I don't belong here." _Haylie thought as she walked down the halls of the backstage area. "_Damn Mike making me switch brands."_

It was just recently that Haylie had broken up with her long time boyfriend Mike Mizanin, and shortly after the break up Mike somehow had her moved to Smackdown. Haylie was walking backstage until someone was calling her name.

"Haylie, Haylie, is that you?" Haylie's long times best friend Ally Copeland asked as she ran towards her.

"Ally oh man it has been too long." Haylie replied as she hugged Ally. "So how have you been?"

"I've been great, and you?" Ally asked.

"Well, kind of man that I was forced to move to Smackdown, but glad that I get to see my friends on here." Haylie replied.

"Let me guess, Mike had you moved?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he did." Haylie replied.

"Damn him, I told you not to get involved with him." Ally said.

"I should have listened." Haylie said. "I'm stupid."

"No, you're not, Mike is the stupid one." Ally said. "He ruined the one chance he had with you."

"You're right, I'm on a new brand, and I should start fresh." Haylie said.

"That's the spirit." Ally said. "And besides, I think I know one guy who misses you."

"Who?"

"John Morrison." Ally said.

"Him? I think he hates me right now." Haylie said.

"What makes you say that?" Ally asked.

"I betrayed him when Mike did, he hates me." Haylie said.

"Haylie no matter what I could never hate you." John said as he walked by them.

"You can't?" Haylie asked.

"Trust me Haylie, I may hate Mike, but I could never hate you." John said.

"Well, that's good to know." Haylie said.

"So, if you need any help fitting in on Smackdown let me know ok." John said.

"She won't need help as long as she is hanging with the champ." Adam said as he walked over to them.

"Adam you don't have the championship yet, so please shut up." Ally said.

"But I will be champion soon little sister." Adam said.

"I can't wait." Ally said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well at least I have held a championship." Adam said.

"Adam you know with your ex being the official consultant of Smackdown it's like virtually impossible.

"Wait, Vickie _really _does treat all the Diva's bad here but Michelle and Layla?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, and what makes me mad it because Ally is my sister she gets the worse treatment of them all." Adam said.

"Vickie said that if you go back out with her." Ally said.

"Which will never happen." Adam said.

"She will stop treating me like crap." Ally said.

"Look Ally I have threaten Vickie so many times," Adam said.

"And they don't work." Ally said.

"I know, but I'm trying." Adam said.

"Look, I can deal with the crap I just don't want my big brother dating that bitch." Ally said.

"Excuse Me!" Screeched a familiar voice.

"What is it _now _Vickie?" Ally asked.

"How dare you call me a bitch." Vickie said. "You know I have to punish you, tonight it's going to be you and Haylie against Michelle and Layla."

"Leave Haylie out of this." Ally said. "She had nothing to do with this."

"She started being in it since she stepped foot in the Smackdown roster." Vickie said.

"You know what Vickie, you don't intimidate me." Haylie said. "And Ally and I will be glad to take on Michelle and Layla."

"Good because if you two loose, then Adam has to go out with me and John looses his tag title shot at Wrestlemania." Vickie said as she walked off.

"That bitch." Ally said.

"Don't worry, we'll win." Haylie said. "_So John will be able to be at Wrestlemania."_

_CREDIT FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS (or whatever it's called): coolchic79260)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Match_

When Michelle and Layla were in the ring, _Take it Off _by Ke$ha started blaring through the arena speakers,

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

"And their opponents, first, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, Ally, and her tag team partner, making her Smackdown debut, from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer stated as Haylie and Ally were walking down to the middle of the ramp, hearing the cheering fans of the jammed packed arena that was located in Orlando, Florida.

As soon as the duo of girls were at the middle of the ramp, they turned around, so that their backs were touching the other, turned their heads that they were touching each other's, Haylie threw the peace sign with her left hand, while Ally threw the peace sign with her right hand as a combination of pink and blue fireworks blasted off behind them.

As for their attires, Haylie was wearing a neon green t-shirt with a black drawing of a Hello Kitty, fiery red skinny jeans and purple converse shoes, Ally was wearing a neon blue t-shirt with the words "Zombies need hugs too", yellow skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

As soon as that happened, they walked too one side of the ramp, slapped the fans hands along the way, and when they reached the ring side, they slid into the ring, went to the front turnbuckles next to each other, Ally taking her hands, twisting them around, and slowing closing them into a fist, while Haylie was using the _I Love You _gestures straight up in the air and mouthing the words, _I love you _while hearing the cheers of the fans.

As soon as Ally and Haylie got off the turnbuckles and went to the corner, the match started with Michelle and Haylie. They walked up to each other, then Haylie kicked her in the gut, and Irish-whipped her to the turnbuckle that is beside the turnbuckle where Ally is. Haylie walked back to the center of the ring, ran, basically ran up on her, kicked her under the jaw, flipped in the air, and watched for a few measly minutes, than kicked her straight in the jaw, which (of course) quickly made her fall flat on her face. Haylie dragged her close to the center of the ring, just far away from the ropes, and went for the pin fall: _1-2-kickout. _Haylie picked up Michelle, than punched her in the jaw, threw her to the ropes, and then when she was close enough to her, Haylie performed a hurricarana. Then she went for another cover: _1-2-kickout. _Haylie picked up Michelle again, dragged her to her corner, tagged Ally in, both girls throw Michelle to the ropes, and when she was close to them, both Haylie and Ally both drop kicked her in the chest.

_Fast Forward to the End_

She climbed to the top turnbuckle, performed a simple moonsault, and covered Layla for the count: _1-2-3!_

_Take it off _started to blare through the arena speakers as the ref raised Haylie and Ally's hands in the air. Haylie and Ally looked at each other, Ally with a huge grin on her face that her brother doesn't have to go out with Vickie, and Haylie had an equal huge grin on her face that she won her first match on Smackdown, plus as an added bonus her best guy friend keeps his tag title opportunities at Wrestlemania.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we won." Haylie said as soon as she and Ally returned backstage.

"I know Adam owes me big time that I saved his ass from going out with Vickie." Ally said.

"We're related, isn't that enough?" Adam asked as he and John walked over to them.

"Unfortunately it's not how about the next time a couple messes with you I'm allowed to have your back." Ally said.

"You always have my back no matter what." Adam said.

"Well fine, you get me a shot at the Women's championship then." Ally said.

"Deal." Adam said.

"Thanks for having me keep my title shot Haylie." John said.

"You're welcome." Haylie said weakly.

"Haylie, are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm…just not feeling well, that's all." Haylie said.

"Want me to drive you back to the hotel?" John asked.

"Sure." Haylie replied.

"Haylie, make sure you get better in the mean time I'll hang out with assface." Ally said.

"Ally do you want me to get you a title shot or not?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but you're my brother, so I have to call you assface because you're an ass." Ally said.

"You know Ally, I told mom and I dad I wanted a dog, but I got a little sister instead." Adam said.

"When Jay went into the family, you didn't complain and yet, you complain about me." Ally said.

"Aww, I complain because I love you Ally." Adam said. "What kind of a big brother would I be if I didn't?"

"An ass." Ally said. "Which you are 99 percent of the time."

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Haylie said as her and John left.

As soon as the duo got back to the hotel, John told Haylie that she can stay in his room tonight because he had an extra bed and Haylie said yes…after they got to his room, Haylie laid down and went to sleep…a couple of hours later, she woke up at around 2 AM, to see John was still awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John asked.

"Still kind of sick but a little better." Haylie replied as she tried to get up, but felt like throwing up.

"You better lay back down Haylie." John said.

"Thanks John." Haylie said as she laid back down.

"Here, drink this." John said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks John." Haylie said as she drank the water.

"Feel better?" John asked.

"A little bit." Haylie said.

"So Haylie, why did Mike have you moved to Smackdown?" John asked.

"Well after we broke up, Mike started spreading rum ors about me." Haylie said. "He said I cheated on him and lied to him and almost everyone believed him, then he talked to Vince about how I was dressing like a slut on TV so Vince said until I learned my lesson I had to be on Smackdown."

"Haylie, you know Mike was mad because he ruined his chance with you he just wanted you back." John said.

"I think he does too, but I'm not going back to him no matter how many times he makes my life a living hell." Said Haylie

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Mike doesn't hurt you in anyway." John said.

"Thank you." Haylie said. "John, I'm sorry I turned on you when Mike did."

"It's okay Haylie you just wanted to be with Mike and I didn't want to stop you I mean you guys were a good couple." John said.

"Aww thank you John." Haylie said then she clenched her stomach.

"Haylie are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Haylie said as she got her phone out and called Ally. "Ally, are you awake?"

"_Yeah Adam and Jay are keeping me awake on purpose." _Ally said.

"Well you know how brothers are." Haylie said.

"_Yeah you want them?"_ Ally asked.

"No thank you I got one of my own." Haylie laughed.

"_So why did you call?" _Ally asked.

"I need you to bring me something in the morning." Haylie said.

_(CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING WRITTEN: coolchic79260)_


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day_

At the hotel breakfast restaurant, Haylie was currently just having a simple orange juice-she wasn't hungry at the moment.

A few minutes later, she lifted her blonde head to see Ally walking over to her, carrying a brown paper bag. Ally sat down at a chair in front of her, handed her the paper bag and asked, "Why did you need this?"

"Well, because I think that my sickness might involve him." Haylie simply said.

_Ally's hotel room_

"No, no, no, no, no, this ain't real, this must be some illusion or something." Haylie said as she was looking at the object in her hand.

"_Haylie, are you alright?" _Ally asked.

She didn't make a noise, and when Ally entered the bathroom, Haylie turned around with a shocked look on her face. Ally took the object into her own hands, her mouth made a _o _shape, put the object back into Haylie's hands and walked out of the bathroom.

_Outside the bathroom_

Ally grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialled the number that she really hoped she would never call in a long time.

"_Hey Ally, what's up?" _Mike asked.

"Nothing much, but there's something I really need to tell you….about Haylie."

_Inside the bathroom_

With the object on the sink counter, Haylie sat on the edge of the bathtub, her head in her hands, wanting to cry her eyes out.

This was what the object said in black capitals letters, making it loud and clear for the person who possess it: 

_**PREGNANT**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_What do you mean she's pregnant?!" _Mike asked as he was on the phone with Ally.

"That's what I said Mike, she's pregnant, which means you're going to have a kid." Ally said.

"_Um, I don't think so, you see, that kid ain't mine." _Mike said.

"Um, I think it is, Haylie has never cheated on you." Ally said.

"_She was cheating on me and whatever she was telling you, she was lying." _Mike said.

"I known Haylie for years and she don't lie about stuff like that." Ally said, getting mad at Mike.

"_Well, I guess you don't know her __**that **__well then since she cheated on me." _Mike said.

"How do you know that?!" Ally asked.

"_I just know, alright." _Mike said.

"You know what? I don't think Haylie needs your help with the baby, she has me, Adam, Jay and John to help her." Ally said as she hung up and say Haylie. "You heard everything?" And Haylie nodded and Ally went over to hug her, "Haylie, I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"It's not your fault Ally, he's just an ass." Haylie said.

"Well, I mean what I said, you still have us." Ally said.

"Thank you Ally." Haylie said. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks Haylie." Ally said as someone was knocking on her door.

"_Ally come on, we have to hurry up." _Adam said.

"Adam hold on, Haylie had something happen to her!" Ally exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Adam asked as he used his key to get in.

"She's pregnant and Mike is denying that it's his." Ally said.

"Haylie I am so sorry that he is doing that." Adam said. "If you need anything, anything at all, let me know, okay."

"Thank you Adam." Haylie said. "Since we have to go, I'm going to get my stuff from John's room."

"Want one of us to walk there with you?" Ally asked.

"I'm good." Haylie said as she left and went to John's room.

"Haylie are you okay?" John asked as Haylie got back.

"No, I'm pregnant." Haylie said.

"Haylie that's great." John said as he sat up and hugged Haylie.

"It's not great if the father denies it." Haylie said.

"You told Mike?" John asked.

"Ally did and as always, he ran his mouth about me cheating on him and crap." Haylie said.

"That bastard doesn't know what the hell he's doing, don't worry, I'll be a father for your baby." John said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Haylie you're one of my best friends ever." John said.

"Thank you John." Haylie said as she got her stuff ready, "Alright, let's go then."

After they met up with Ally and Adam, they went on the plane and went to Los Angeles, then they went to the hotel, and Haylie and John decided to share a room since John wanted to be with her a lot because of the baby, and to make sure she is okay and stuff.

"Thanks John." Haylie said as they got in their room.

"Anything for you Haylie." John said as he put his stuff down on his bed.

"I feel sorry for Ally though, she's sharing a room with her brothers again." Haylie laughed.

"Same here." John laughed.

"Want to call to make sure she's still same?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, because knowing Adam and Jay, they'll try to get her to lose her sanity." John laughed as Haylie got out her iPhone and dialled Ally's number.

"_Ally's phone, she can't come to it right now because she decided to steal my iPod." _Adam said.

"_Only because you decided to steal my iPhone."_ Ally said.

"Adam, it's Haylie, can I please talk to Ally?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah sure hold on." _Adam said. _"Okay Ally, let's trade your iPhone for my iPod."_

"_Deal." _Ally said as she got her iPhone back. "_Hello?"_

"You still sane?" Haylie asked.

"_Barely." _Ally said. "_Adam is already starting on me."_

"Find some way to get him back." Haylie said.

"_I did, I got his phone and I'm going to call his girlfriend and tell his deep dark secrets." _Ally said.

"Nice one, let me know how it goes." Haylie said.

"_Okay, talk to you later." _Ally said as she hung up.

"She is almost insane." Haylie laughed.

"That was fast." John said. "Oh, you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course." Haylie said. "But why did you ask me all of a sudden?"

"Just because." John said.

"Ok then." Haylie said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Later that night_

It was a beautiful Los Angeles evening at a little romantic restaurant. Inside the restaurant were currently were the 'soon to be mother in nine months' Haylie and her best guy friend John, eating delicious food, while having a small conversation about love and the baby.

"When you were sixteen, dreaming of a child around the age you are now, were you planning out the important things like names, the gender you want it to be and all that?" John asked.

"Actually yeah, I've always dreamt of having a baby girl with either the name Hazel, Christina, Jessica or Ashley." Haylie replied.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm one of those girls that plans anything ahead of time…well, except for my relationships…I don't know what's going to happen…and so, at the end, I either get stabbed in the back and get cheated on, or get my heart broken." Haylie replied.

"But, who would cheat on you? You are like the most beautiful girl walking on the face of the Earth." John said.

"Exactly…that's the question I keep asking myself…but it just happens and I just live with it." Haylie said.

"But you can make a stop to it." John said.

"Exactly how?" Haylie asked.

"Just try and find a guy who's nice and caring about you." John replied.

"That's like physically impossible for me, all the guys I find are either jerks or gay, so who exactly is going o play the part?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner Haylie and John went back to their hotel room and John went to take a shower and Haylie laid down on her bed looking at her stomach.

"_You know what everyone is right, I don't need Mike to take care of my baby." _Haylie thought as her phone rang "Hello?"

"_Hey Haylie, what do you do when a guy says he loves you?" _Ally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Haylie asked.

"_Chris just told me he loved me." _Ally said.

"Wait, Chris is here?" Haylie asked.

"Of course he surprised me." Ally said.

"I have got to meet him sometime." Haylie said.

"_Well, you can meet him tonight." _Ally said.

"Really? Awesome." Haylie said.

"_Don't worry, he is a nice guy, though Adam gets on me about him being almost ten years older than me." _Ally said.

"Well, if he loves you and doesn't listen to Adam, if you love him, then be with him." Haylie said.

"_Thanks Haylie." _Ally said.

"And as for Chris, just tell him you love him back." Haylie said.

"_Just like that?" _Ally asked.

"Just like that." Haylie said.

"_Wish me luck." _Ally said.

"Good luck, Chris is a good guy." Haylie said. "Well, from what I saw on TNA anyway."

"_Thanks Haylie, and he is," _Ally said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Haylie said.

"_Okays laterz." _Ally said as she hung up.

"Was that Ally?" John asked as he came into the room in just a towel.

"Yeah, Chris just told her he loved her." Haylie said. "And she called for advice."

"What did you tell her?" John asked.

"I told her that is she loved him then go for it." Haylie said. "And I'm going to meet him later tonight."

"Sure but do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"Put on some clothes, I mean, a lot of girls want to be in the samr room as me right now, but I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Fine." John said as he took of his towel and put some clothes on as he was doing that Haylie was looking at him.

"_He is so sexy." _She thought as he put on his shirt.

"So, when do we get to meet him?" John asked.

"Later tonight." Haylie said.

"Okay, sounds fun." John said.

A few hours later, John and Haylie went to Ally's hotel room and Haylie knocked on the door.

"Hey guys come in." Ally said as she opened the door and Haylie and John walked in. "Guys, this is Chris."

"Nice to meet you guys." Chris said.

"Nice to meet you too Chris." Haylie said.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" John asked.

"A while now, I met him through Jay when he was still in TNA, and we were friends for a while, then we started going out, and here we are." Ally said.

"Nice." Haylie said. "Hey Chris, what made you go out with Ally?"

"Well, there are so many things I can't explain it." Chris said. "But one thing I can explain is that I love her.

"Awww well that's good." Haylie said.

"Yeah, oh do you guys want to double date tomorrow Chris is going to be in town for a couple of days?" Ally asked.

"John, do you want to go tomorrow?" Haylie asked.

"Sure." John said.

"We're on then." Haylie said.

"I can't wait." Ally said.

"Well we better go." John said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Chris said.

"Alright, bye guys." Haylie said as her and John returned to their hotel room.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Haylie said.

"Same here." John said.

"Hey John."

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Thanks for hanging out with me for the past couple of days." Haylie said.

"You're welcome." John said.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Next Day_

"So, what movies do you girls want to see?" John asked.

The group of four were standing outside a movie theatre, _trying _to decide on which movie to watch.

"I was thinking _Dear John." _Ally suggested.

"A chick flick?" John asked.

"What's wrong with a chick flick?" Haylie asked.

"Just too girly, that's all…please don't tell me you're one of the girls who enjoys those movies." John said.

"No, I'm more of a horror movie kind of girl." Haylie replied.

"It's true, she watched every Friday the 13th all day Saturday, the next day, she was acting completely normal, she didn't have any nightmares." Ally commented.

"Wow, you serious Hay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but I get scared of the easiest things, like when toast pops out of the toaster." Haylie replied, which caused the other three to laugh.

"Alright, so has anyone made any choice in what movie to watch?" Haylie asked.

"The Bounty Hunter."

"The Bounty Hunter."

"Alright, so it's Death at a funeral…I need a good, decent laugh." Haylie said before the group of four entered the movie theatre.

_A couple of hours later_

When the movie was over, and the group of four exited the theatre, the proud mom-to be had a lot of thoughts crowding her mind, but these two thoughts were sticking out the most in her mind-would the baby turn out alright and _not _have the personality of the biological father…and even for just a little bit…would the biological father would help out with the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

After their movie date, Haylie and John went back to their room and got ready for bed…after John went to sleep, Haylie stayed up, thinking about Mike and the baby.

"_Man, what if it is like Mike, does that mean that I will have a baby that think is all that as well? I don't know what will happen. Why the hell is everyone against me?" _Haylie thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

-*-*-*-Haylie's Dream-*-*-*-

_Haylie was walking backstage to her locker room, while she was walking to the destination, everyone was giving her dirty looks, so she quickened her pace till she ran into Ally._

"_Ally, thank god, for some reason everyone is giving me dirty looks." Haylie said_

"_Why should I listen to a knocked up slut." Ally said._

"_Ally, what the hell are you talking about?" Haylie asked._

"_I'm talking about the way that you got pregnant." Ally said._

"_Ally, you know how I got pregnant." Haylie said._

"_I think you were lying to her." Adam said as he walked up to her._

"_I would never lie to her Adam." Haylie said._

"_For some reason, I don't believe you." Adam said._

"_Why not?!" Haylie asked._

"_Because you're a slut who will sleep with anyone." Adam said._

"_That's not true Adam and you know it." Haylie said._

"_Don't talk to my brother like that slut." Ally said._

"_Ally what are you talking about?" Haylie asked._

"_Don't forget she betrayed me too." Josh said as he walked up to them._

"_How the hell did I betray you?" Haylie asked._

"_You know how you betrayed me." Josh said._

"_I swear I didn't mean to hurt any of you guys." Haylie aid as she began to cry, then they began yelling at her until she heard her name being called._

_-*-*-*-End Dream-*-*-*-_

"Haylie Haylie wake up!" John said then Haylie woke up.

"Huh, what happened?" Haylie asked.

"You had a bad dream." Josh said.

"Oh yeah, it was horrible, you, Ally and Adam were calling me a knocked up slut and you said I betrayed you and…oh god it was just horrible." Haylie said.

"That's not true Haylie, I don't think you betrayed me and Adam and Ally don't think you're a knocked up slut." John said as he hugged her.

"I know, but I just feel like I am." Haylie said as she hugged John back.

"You're not Haylie, Mike is the idiot for making you feel that way, and getting you pregnant." John said. "But one thing's for sure, raise that baby right, then it won't turn out like Mike."

"You're right." Haylie said. "Why is that every guy I have ever been with, done me this way?"

"They're stupid, that's why, you're a great person Haylie, and any sane guy would want to be with you, I mean, there are a lot of guys in the Smackdown locker room who would _love _to date you." John said.

"Like who?" Haylie asked, then all of a sudden, John kissed her.

"Like me." John said.


	10. Chapter 10

_*The Next Morning*_

"He what?" Ally asked.

The duo of the Canadian and the mom-to-be were hanging in Ally's hotel room-luckily for her, her brothers were out and about somewhere.

"Kissed me." Haylie replied. "Your acting as if you were shocked or something."

"Well, kind of, I'd always knew you and him would look cute as a couple." Ally said.

"Really?" Haylie asked as she felt a vibration coming from her cell phone.

"Yeah." Ally said. The reason why my phone vibrated was that it had received a text…from someone she hadn't talked too for a long time.

_Hey Hay, how's SD treating you?_

_-Big Bro :P_

"Who's texting you?" Ally asked as soon as she saw me texting.

"My brother." Haylie replied.

_Haylie-Pretty good Josh, at least I don't have 2 deal with Mike week after week after week lol :P_

_Josh-Ha ha ha, I'd also heard some news about you._

_Haylie-What?_

_Josh-That ur preggerz._

_Haylie-Who told u?_

_Josh- I think Ally, I cant remember._

"Ally, did you tell Josh that I was pregnant?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, sorry if you wanted to tell you himself." Ally replied.

"Oh, it's alright." Haylie said.

_Josh-And I also heard that the father is denying the kid._

_Haylie- Yeah (N) :(_

_Josh-Don't you worry a thing, I'm possibly another person who is gong to help you one step at a time, even though I'm on Raw and your on SD._

_Haylie-Thx Big Bro (L)_


	11. Chapter 11

"You have a good brother." Ally said "I wish I could say the same thing about my brothers."

"Hey we're good brothers." Adam said as he and Jay walked in

"If that's true then why are you guys' asses then?" Ally asked.

"We're not asses, we just love messing with our little sister." Jay said as he messed up Ally's hair "By the way how's Daniels?"

"He's doing well, he said hi and he said Allen also said hi." Ally said.

"I would prefer you to date Allen over Chris he's too old for you Ally." Adam said.

"So I love Chris and I can't be with Allen he's with Katie." Ally said.

"Oh how is Katie?" Haylie asked, since she has known Katie since OVW

"Katie is doing good, she wants' to kill Mike for making you pregnant." Ally said

"You told Katie too?" Haylie asked "Who Else did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone else and Chris told Katie." Ally said

"Ok." Haylie said.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Jay asked

"None of your damn business." Ally said

"Fine we didn't want to know anyway" Adam said

"No we did not." Jay said

"Good because we're not telling you so nyeh!" Ally said as she stuck her tongue out at her brothers

"Fine we're leaving let's go Jay." Laughed Adam as he and Jay left

"Finally." Ally said "I'll trade you your brother for my brothers."

"No thank you I'm good." Haylie said then she got a text

_Slut, stay away from Mike he doesn't want you or the baby-Tori_

"Who is it from?" Ally asked

"Tori."

"That bitch on Raw?" Asked Ally

"The one and only." Haylie said as she texted her back

_I don't want Mike or him around MY baby-Haylie_

"What did she want?" Ally asked.

"Telling me to stay away from Mike." Haylie said "I don't need him, I have John."

"That's good." Ally said.

"Hang on I got another text." Said Haylie as she checked it,

_Keep your knocked up ass __away__ from Raw-Maryse_

"Damn it not another one." Said Haylie "Everyone but my brother hates me on Raw."

"You don't know that for sure?" Ally said.

"Tori just texted me Maryse just texted me who else will text me?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know but just ignore those texts." Ally said.

"I am." Haylie said as she got another text "Oh for the love of who could of sent me one this one." Then she checked it

_Hey Haylie Chris gave me your number heard what happened in town a few days want to hang out?-Katie_

"Who is it from this time?" Ally said.

"Katie she's in town a few days as well." Haylie said. "She wants to hang out."

"Let's and tell her bring Tiffany too." Ally said.

"Alright." Haylie said as she texted Katie.


	12. Chapter 12

"That egotistical bastard, I can't believe he would do that." Tiffany said.

Her, along with Ally, Haylie and Katie were at the local mall when Tiffany said that about the father who is denying Haylie's child.

"Yeah, I know right, a father should be there for the kid." Katie said.

"Well, unless your some guy like Mike who thinks his ex-girlfriend was cheating with him during the whole relationship, and when he realizes she's pregnant, you think the kid's his." Haylie said.

"Yeah, he's such a prick, you know that, right?" Ally said.

"Uh yeah, Haylie, what did you ever see in that looser anyways?" Tiffany asked.

"At this point, I don't even know, I was one of those girls who were on cloud nine over some guy, would do anything for them, then at the end, the guy hates your guts, or like my situation, have the guy deny your kid." Haylie said, glancing at your stomach.

"Anyways, if your kid's a girl, what would you name it?" Katie asked as soon as the group of girls found a near by bench to sit on.

"If it was a girl, I would name it Hazel, Christina, Jessica or Ashley, but _if _it was a boy, the name would be either Dawson, Tate, Colin or Logan." Haylie said.

"Aww, those are great names." Ally said.

"Yeah, for a girl you should pick Jessica and for the boy you should pick Logan." Tiffany said.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, those two are the greatest names to pick for children." Tiffany said.

"Well, I think she should pick Tate and Hazel for names for a girl and boy." Katie offered.

"Well, Christina and Dawson are good names too, you know." Ally said.

"I'll consider those choices, but _I _would rather pick Ashley and Colin for a girl and a boy." Haylie said.


	13. Chapter 13

It was after the girls went to the mall and Haylie was lying down in her bed, thinking more about being a mom and Katie really helped her a lot.

*-*-*-Flashback-*-**-

"_Katie can I talk to you for a second?" Haylie asked as soon as they got out of Hot Topic._

"_Sure Haylie." Katie replied as they went to a quiet spot. "What's up?"_

"_Well, out of the four us, you have the most experience being a mom kind of." Haylie said._

"_Well I am almost a step mom." Katie said, "You need some advice?"_

"_Yeah, how do you do it?" Haylie asked._

"_Well, just be a loving, caring person around your child." Katie said. "And have a lot of patience."_

"_That I don't have." Haylie said. "How does Allen's boys like you by the way?"_

"_They love me." Katie said. "They said I'm nicer than their mom, I just can't see how much anyone can be mean to those boys."_

"_I know right." Haylie said. "Thanks Katie."_

"_Don't mention it." Katie said. "And by the way if Allen ever sees Mike, he told me he is going to kill him, he told me that he should take some kind of simple responsibility and somehow raise his child, I mean, Allen at least makes time for his boys."_

"_Katie, you are so lucky you got a perfect man." Haylie said._

"_I don't think he is, but I love him." Katie said._

"_Well, we better go find Ally and Tiffany." Haylie said._

_*-*-*-End Flashback*-*-*-*_

"I have got a good friend in Katie." Haylie said as she almost went to sleep, until John walked in.

"Hey, how was shopping with the girls?" John asked as he laid down next to her.

"It was good, Katie gave me some advice since she had the most mother experience." Haylie said.

"That's good that she helped." John said. "So, can I go to your Ultrasound tomorrow?"

"Damn I almost forgot about that." Haylie said. "Of course you can go."

"Hey Haylie what are these?" John asked, pointing at a couple of books.

"Parenting books." Haylie replied. "And nutrition books, I can't eat anymore unhealthy stuff until I have the baby."

"Which means no more pizza on Fridays with Ally right?" John asked.

"Right." Haylie said. "This sucks, but it's for the baby."

"Ok, what if I helped you eat healthy?" John asked Haylie.

"You can eat healthier then Mike does anyway." Haylie laughed.

"True." John said. "But I can help you eat _better."_

"Thanks John, and can you also keep me away from alcohol?" Haylie said. "I read that the baby will have problems with its brain if I drink any alcohol and I don't want my baby to have a messed up brain like Mike."

"I think I can do that as well." John said.

"Thanks John, you're the best." Haylie said as she kissed him.

"Thanks Haylie." John said as he kissed Haylie back.

"I love you." Haylie said accidentally.

"What?" John asked.

"I'm sorry John." Haylie said, turning red.

"For what? I love you too." John said.

"You do?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." John said as he kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful morning, and just recently turned twenty nine year old Marissa Beraty was getting out of her cozy, warm bed to get ready to go to work. Where does she work you may ask? As a sonographer? What's a sonographer? Someone who specializes in doing ultrasounds, or in Marissa's case, doing ultrasounds for mom-to-bes, and it's just another day, and it meant another ultrasound for a pregnant woman.

A day ago, she learned the next client's name that she had to do, the name was Haylie…Marissa heard the name before, but she couldn't remember _who _the name belonged to.

Marissa walked to her closet, and picked out her outfit, which was a white tank top, black skinny jeans and white high heel boots. She grabbed a neon blue hair elastic and put her black hair in a pony tail. What she'd liked about her job is that she could wear anything she'd liked, but she couldn't look like a street whore.

She walked to her kitchen, grabbed a breakfast bar, and walked out of her house.

She was on the road to the clinic that she owns, thinking about who the hell Haylie is, she knew the name…please don't let it be her best friend Haylie Truex, she told her that she wanted to be married before being pregnant, and she's about to be married to her long time boyfriend Mitch.

As soon as she reached the door of the clinic, she unlocked the door, and saw everything as it should be. A small white desk, with a laptop where the receptionist gets all the appointments in order…and beside that, a small waiting room, nothing big and fancy, just small and simple.

"Hey Marissa." Said a voice.

Marissa turned around and saw the woman who would be positioned behind the desk by the name of Yolanda. With a tanned look on her skin, long blond hair and wearing a white tube top, grey sweat pants and black converse shoes, Yolanda is like a little sister to Marissa.

"Hey Yoly, just do what you usually do, and text me when a client is here," Melissa said as she entered the ultra sound room.

_A couple of minutes later_

"_Marissa, your 10:32's here." _Yolanda said over some inter com thingy.

"_Who is it, I kind of forgot?" _Marissa asked, acting like a dumb idiot.

"_I think her name's Haylie." _Yolanda replied.

"_And she's got a cute guy with her." _She added.

"_Yolanda, you can't hit on other women's husbands/fiancées/boyfriends whatever stage they are in with the woman." _Marissa said.

"_I know, but, still…" _Yolanda said, trying to find the words to say to her boss.

"_Save your breath and send them in." _Marissa said.

A couple more minutes later, the duo of Haylie and John entered the room, Haylie wearing the most comfortable clothes she could find in her luggage was a baggy t-shirt with the words _What the hell is an Aluminium Falcon?! , _white sweat pants with her first name up one of the pant legs and white flip flops.

"Alright, I knew there was something familiar with that name of yours, but I didn't know the name belonged to one of the most favourite WWE divas out there in this generation." Marissa commented.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was getting this done by one of my fans." Haylie commented.

"Well, actually, you're just my favourite Diva, my little cousin is a big fan of you. Anyways, back to why you're here, just set yourself up on this chair thingy…" Marissa cut herself off, and patted the thing that she was talking about, "…and we'll look at that kid of yours."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"…well, even though it's a few weeks or something, I don't know how long you were pregnant, but yet, the baby looks pretty normal, no abnormalities, all looking fine."

"Do you know the possible due date of the kid?" John asked.

"Well, first off, Haylie, when was your last menstrual period?" Marissa asked.

"That would be March 20th." Haylie replied.

Marissa looked like she was staring into space for a minute, before saying, "Well, if my calculations are correct, and they usually are because I was a math wiz in high school, I do believe this child is going to be delivered on December twenty fourth, two thousand eleven."

"So, you're trying to say that my kid is going to be born in Christmas Eve?" Haylie asked.

"Well, the estimated date of birth is going to be on Christmas Eve." Marissa replied.

There was a moment of silence before Haylie commenting, "Cool."


End file.
